Lelouch, C C, and Equestrian Antics
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. get into goofy situations that involve the Equestria Girls.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

C. C. ran to the grocery store. Since this was her first time she didn't understand how to shop normally.

A grocery store worker said, "Hi mam. Do you need any help?"

C. C. said, "Greetings employee dude. I'm a customer. I'm here to buy groceries."

The grocery store worker replied, "I assumed so."

C. C. said, "I've never grocery shopped before."

The grocery store worker replied, "Cool."

C. C. said, "I have a lot of groceries to buy. Do you have something that carries groceries?"

The grocery store worker replied, "Yeah. We have carts. They're behind you."

C. C. looked around and said, "Thank you employee dude."

The great and powerful Trixie, came in. The grocery store worker asked, "Do you need any help?"

Trixie said, "I'm looking for some money to steal."

The grocery store worker said, "Okay. I'll show you the safe."

Meanwhile C. C. started shopping. She said, "Lelouch told me to not buy just pizza, but that does mean that I can at least buy a few." C. C. put a bunch of pizzas in her cart. C. C. said, "Now I have to buy other food. This money would be better if it was just for pizza."

C. C. saw Lloyd Asplund and said, "Hi mister. I need a opinion."

Lloyd Asplund said, "Excellent. I love being judgmental."

C. C. said, "I don't have much experience grocery shopping so I was wondering which foods I should buy."

Lloyd said, "Well I know the ultimate food. In fact it's a food that upstages every food. It's named pudding."

C. C. asked, "So pudding is really good?"

Lloyd said, "It's better than really good. It's amazing. I've won 20 pudding eating contests."

C. C. said, "Then I'll buy plenty of pudding."

Lloyd said, "I always appreciate a cute person supporting my favorite food."

C. C. asked, "I'm cute?"

Lloyd said, "Not really. I was being nice."

C. C. said, "But what you just said wasn't nice."

Lloyd said, "Um goodbye."

C. C. put a bunch of pudding in her cart. C. C. said, "I better get some other type of food."

Jeremiah Gottwald said, "I know the best food ever made."

C. C. asked, "What's the best food ever?"

Jeremiah replied, "Oranges."

C. C. said, "Oranges annoy me for some reason."

Jeremiah said, "Oranges are actually the most delightful and tasty thing ever made."

C. C. asked, "What does it taste like?"

Jeremiah replied, "Loyalty."

C. C. said, "Loyalty isn't a flavor."

Jeremiah said, "It's a special flavor."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right."

Jeremiah said, "Um, goodbye."

C. C. put a bunch of oranges in her cart. She heard a bunch of worried people. She said, "I wonder what's going on."

The grocery store worker replied, "A robber managed to find the safe."

Trixie said, "I'm super rich now. Thank you for helping me."

C. C. asked, "Why did you help him?"

The grocery store worker responded, "I wanted a raise."

C. C. planned on stopping Trixie. C. C. grabbed a couple of carts and pushed them at Trixie. The carts pushed Trixie across the store. C. C. said, "You better return the money."

Trixie tried to punch C. C., but she accidentally punched herself. C. C. said, "Your aim sucks."

Trixie said, "I doubt that you're stronger than me. In fact I want you to try to beat me up."

C. C. said, "Okay sucker." C. C. punched and kicked the robber. Trixie tried to hurt C. C., but her punches barely hurt C. C. C. C. kicked Trixie into a wall. C. C. called the police while Trixie took a nap. The police arrested Trixie and the grocery store worker got fired.

The grocery store manager said, "Thank you for saving my safe."

C. C. said, "You're welcome manager dude."

The grocery store manager asked, "What's your favorite food?"

C. C. replied, "Pizza."

The grocery store manager said, "Then you can have all the pizzas my grocery store for free." C. C. smiled.

A few minutes later Lelouch arrived at the garbage bin. He was so excited about the garbage bin that he started dancing.

The Flim Flam brothers walked by. Flim and asked, "Why are you doing a dance of excitement?"

Lelouch said, "Because I'm excited to look into the garbage bin."

Flam replied, "It seems like you threw your dignity in a garbage bin." The Flim Flam brothers took fifty dollars from Lelouch's wallet and walked away.

Lelouch opened up the garbage bin while having a big smile on his face. He said, "This is a awesome event, but the smell isn't that cool." Lelouch started digging around the garbage bin. He found several ripped up napkins, half eaten phone books, shredded remains of some textbooks, and empty soda cans. Lelouch put those things into the bag that he brought with him.

The garbage girl, Maud Pie, arrived. She wore a generic garbage worker uniform. She was unaware that Lelouch was in the garbage bin so she used her garbage truck's fancy equipment to put everything that was in the garbage bin into the garbage truck.

Lelouch said, "Now I'm in a garbage truck. It seems like the garbage girl is going to put me and the garbage in the dump. Being stuck in a garbage truck is a little rough. I think that I should C. C." Lelouch dug around the garbage and found his cell phone. He called C. C.

C. C. asked, "What's going on garbage boy?"

Lelouch said, "Well things at the garbage bin started off well. I found lots of great items that I plan on putting in our house." C. C. facepalmed over the thought of having a garbage filled house. Lelouch said "While I was shopping in the garbage bin the garbage girl put me in the garbage truck. I think I'm going to be put in the dump. What should I do?"

C. C. sighed and said, "I'll go try to save you."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you. I love you." Lelouch read some comic books he found in the garbage bin while he waited for the garbage guy to get to the dump.

Twenty minutes later Maud finished driving to the dump. Maud said, "Hi boss."

The boss, Filthy Rich, ironically wore a fancy suit. He replied, "You're a few minutes later than usual. Was there any traffic problems?"

Maud said, "There seemed to be more in the garbage bin than usual. Also the garbage smelt worse today than it ever has. I resisted passing out from the awful smell." Lelouch felt offended by the garbage guy's comments.

Filthy Rich replied, "Go drop off that garbage."

Maud used her garbage truck to dump off the stuff in from the garbage bin into the dumping area. Lelouch said, "Now I'm surrounded by like seventy thousand pieces of garbage." Lelouch was bored so he dug around the garbage.

A few minutes later C. C. arrived. C. C. said ,"I'm looking for my boyfriend. I think that he's in the dump."

Filthy Rich replied, "It's typical for couples that are fighting to call each other garbage, but it's a metaphor. I doubt that your boyfriend would be in the dump."

C. C. said, "Today he decided to check out the garbage bin for fun. The garbage girl accidentally put him in the garbage truck. I think that he's in the dump now."

C. C. ran around the dump and looked for Lelouch. Lelouch waved to C. C. and said, "Hi honey."

C. C. replied, "Thankfully I can take you home before your new home becomes the dump."

Lelouch said, "I found lots of stuff that I'm planning on keeping. I put it into a bag."

C. C. replied, "You act so foolish Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Then why do you like me?"

C. C. sighed and said, "You are the most charmingly immature, loopy, unsafe, and weird person that I know. I love you no matter how you act. You make my life better everyday even though you cause a unbearable amount of chaos." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

Lelouch said, "I don't need the bag of garbage that I was planning on keeping. I'll get rid of it for you." Lelouch threw the bag of trash at a giant sign. The giant sign crash landed on a empty building. The sign and the building got broken apart.

Filthy Rich asked, "Why were you excited to check out a garbage bin?"

Lelouch said "Garbage bins are the cheapest type of stores ever."

A few days later it was Lelouch's birthday. Lelouch woke up and was super excited. He danced to the living room while feeling ready for the birthday party. He asked, "Where's my party?"

C. C. said, "You were born in the afternoon so the party's a few hours away."

Lelouch angrily said, "That's a ripoff."

C. C. jokingly replied, "Then sue your parents for not having you born in the morning."

Lelouch called his lawyer and asked, "Am I allowed to sue my parents for the time of day the created me?"

Lelouch's lawyer, Derpy, said "You're an idiot for thinking that was a possibility. I hope that you have a nice birthday."

Lelouch walked outside and said, "Since Lelouch's birthday party won't start for a few hours I'll go to Zero's birthday party now." Lelouch got on his Zero costume and left.

Pinkie Pie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake had a birthday banner set up for Zero as well as a cake and a few presents. Zero looked around and asked, "Where are the balloons?"

Pinkie Pie said, "We left the window open so the balloons floated away. I think some birds crushed them."

Zero looked at the birthday cake and said, "This cake would be a treat, but I can't eat with my mask on."

Mr. Cake replied, "Then you take it with you and eat it when you're not wearing your mask."

Zero sighed and said, "Wrap up the cake."

Mrs. Cake handed Zero a present from him. Zero opened it. It was a dictionary. Zero asked, "Do you think I like learning stuff?"

Mrs. Cake said, "I'm hoping that you do."

Zero replied, "I've learned everything I needed to. I'll leave the dictionary here. Some of you need to learn a lot."

Mr. Cake handed Zero a present and said ,"It cost a lot of money." Zero opened the present. It was a fancy watch. Zero hid the watch in the dictionary.

Pinkie Pie proudly said "I got Zero the best present." Zero opened it. It was a box of gummies. Zero hid the gummies in the dictionary.

Zero said "You guys didn't get very good presents, but the important thing is that you all cared enough about me to give me a birthday party. Thank you." Zero grabbed the cake and ran out of the hideout.

Lelouch walked back home. By that time Lelouch's birthday party was ready. Lelouch was so excited that he danced into his house. C. C., Suzaku, Shirley, and the birthday clown were inside. There were five cakes ready.

C. C. said, "Welcome to your birthday party Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you."

C. C. whispered to Lelouch, "I hope you like this party more than your Zero party."

Lelouch asked, "How did you know about that party?"

C. C. whispered "Pinkie Pie told me all of the details." Lelouch frowned.

The birthday clown, Discord, said "Don't be all mad kid. The party is here and it's kooky."

Lelouch responded, "I'm not a kid."

Discord said, "Oh come on. You're a young boy. How old are you?"

Lelouch replied, "18."

Discord said, "You're older than most kids who have a birthday clown."

Lelouch asked, "Where are the presents?"

C. C. was gobbling down pizza while saying, "I'm eating my present to you. If you want any of it you better get hungry fast."

Lelouch angrily said, "Your present for me is a present for yourself."

C. C. replied, "You never buy me a real birthday present so I don't get you any."

Lelouch said, "I bought you a expensive necklace on your last birthday."

C. C. replied, "But you gave it to Shirley after you forget about her birthday."


End file.
